Picking up the Pieces
by some pierrot
Summary: The boy had nothing except his demons, and he clung to one particular demon very hard. Hard enough to ease his pain. Sebastian x Ciel. PWP, lime.


**Pairing**: Sebastian x Ciel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Mature - Lime  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1505

* * *

><p>The hotel's most expensive room was surprisingly to his tastes, but if he was impressed, he didn't let it show at all. Instead, a bored smirk creased his pretty face as he let his butler open the door for him. The butler's arms were laden with parcels and bags, but he held the door open with ease as his master walked in painfully slowly, as if just moving was a chore. "Sebastian, tell them I want new sheet covers. I don't care for floral designs." He traced a gloved finger on the bedspread, following the ornate flowers' stems until they trailed off at the edge of the coverlets.<p>

"Yes, M'Lord." The butler knelt, nimble fingers working at the knotted ribbon at Ciel's throat. Working that loose and pulling it free, he looped it gently around his fingers and stored it away before helping his master get rid of the tight-fitting, lacy outfit. One layer at a time, the clothes were pulled away and stored.

Only a breath passed before a clean white sleep-dress was being tied at his throat. Ciel dropped his arms to his side, stifling a yawn with a hand.

"Will you need anything else?"

"Nothing." The boy closed his eyes as Sebastian's fingers wove through his hair, seeking out the threads that held his eyepatch up. As the butler wrapped the strings neatly, and lay the eyepatch on the bedside table, Ciel's eyes opened again. "No, there's one thing."

The butler waited, knowing perfectly well what it was. But, with a selfish master like the young Earl Phantomhive, a demon needed to take his kicks where he could. "Yes, M'Lord?"

"Sebastian." There was a harsh tone in Ciel's voice, but it somehow lacked the nobility of an order. Sebastian could read it all too well. What would he do with such a spoiled master? A little brat of a boy who couldn't even let down his guard enough to ask for what he wanted. He clung to his pride fiercely, but in the end, that was the bait that had drawn the demon from his hell.

'_Delicious.' _The demon could have purred, but a smirk wove its way onto his charming features instead.

"I wish you had told me earlier. Undoing all my hard work…" he traced a dark finger over the ties holding Ciel's clothes over his chest, each one giving beneath his sharp nail with a snap. Ciel bit his lip, squirming the closer his butler got to his naked skin.

This had happened before.

This cycle of fear, resolution, and faith that Ciel went through each time they came close to peeling back another layer of his past. But the boy had nothing except his demons, and he clung to one particular demon very hard.

Hard enough to ease his pain.

"Sebastian," he whispered, simply because he needed to say something. The demon set one knee on the bed, leaning in closer to press a kiss against the boy's forehead. "Not so gentle," Ciel ordered, though his tone was almost docile.

"Yes, M'Lord." His breath misted over Ciel's skin, smelling faintly of something sharp and metallic, and making his forehead prickle and itch. He kneeled on the bed, settling back on his haunches. When the man spoke, the roles had switched. Master and boy. "Sit up and take off your shirt."

Ciel pushed himself up from the pillows with his elbows and gripped the edges of his gown. A moment's hesitation crossed over his features as he bit his bottom lip, but then he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the soft fabric over his head. It fluttered off the bed.

The demon licked his lips, relishing the sight before him. Pale skin that had never seen a day's hard work. Perfect, save for the single blemish beneath the boy's shoulder blade, the demon was reminded just how much he anticipated his promised feast. "Don't mind if I do," he murmured, advancing. The gloves had been abandoned, flung aside so Sebastian could feel Ciel's smooth skin beneath his finger tips. The boy's body was frail and delicate, with a waist any girl would kill to have. Trailing a finger up the side of Ciel's shivering body, Sebastian pulled the boy close. "Roughly, you said?"

Ciel moaned, his eyes still tightly closed, as if blinding himself would make it easier to pretend he wasn't this weak.

To need this kind of carnal satisfaction. From a man, from a demon. And yet, Sebastian was the definition of pain – and pain and tragedy went hand in hand like two sides of a coin. And so, the indulgences just felt that much better.

Already, he was feeling it. His erection was passing the lines of painful, until his entire body was trembling with the suppressed lust. As always, Sebastian did not disappoint. Ciel felt the hands roaming his body, lacking any warmth, but still leaving trails of fire across his skin. They stopped at his chest and Sebastian fanned his fingers over his nipples, eliciting high-voiced moans. His tongue is only a step behind, licking circles around Ciel's navel, dipping lower and lower…

Ciel's eyes snapped open as his hips bucked upwards. He glared down at his butler, his face red and eyes starting to tear. "Sebas-!"

"Rough, you said." He purred, his tongue darting out again to lick the tip of Ciel's length. Again, Ciel's reaction was violent, but Sebastian held him down with little effort. "As you wish," he smiled, and removed his arm from Ciel's waist. He licked his own fingers in preparation. Once they were moist, he pressed one against Ciel's entrance and held it for a quivering second.

As he pushed one finger in, he bent, his mouth enveloping Ciel's erection. The ache was drowned completely, lost in the pleasure gained from the warmth of Sebastian's mouth. The butler traced his tongue along the underside of the boy's cock, his free hand traveling down to massage his balls, as the other hand began to pump. The pain quickly evolved into pleasure and soon Ciel's hands were twisted in the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut again to concentrate on the feeling building in the pit of his stomach, thrusting back on Sebastian's fingers to heighten the sensation.

"F-fas-faster!" he gasped and Sebastian complied, adding a second finger and reaching for that one spot.

When he hit it, sparks exploded across Ciel's vision and his rhythm was shaken, shattered by the bolt of pleasure so intense, he couldn't be sure what it was. "Again!" He demanded, pleaded, and Sebastian stopped for a moment, just to pull the boy closer, to set one of Ciel's legs over his shoulder and spread him wider.

He pushed a third finger in, all of them reaching within the boy for that one spot and each hit seemed to drive the boy further over the edge. Ciel's fingers, trembling, grasped his own cock and he tried to see through the pleasure enough to pump himself. Sebastian pushed Ciel's hands away, his cold hand replacing Ciel's inexperienced one. With a low moan, the boy fell back, fingers clutching for everything and nothing all at once, as if he needed what he couldn't have. The one thing he would not grab would be Sebastian though.

It was sin to need a demon as he did. It was unspoken rule that they would never put a name to what happened between them, though it existed as the same air they breathed, choked, exhaled with gasps and groans of pleasure. Intangible verity.

"Oh please, please…" the boy would moan to himself, wishing for something but never getting it. It was the rawest form of this child who acted so strong, and it was Sebastian's gratification.

Sebastian smiled to himself, eyes fixed upon the boy's face, lost in rapture. Ciel's eyelashes, delicate and more insubstantial than butterfly wings; Ciel's long hair, falling in front of his eyes, clinging to his sweaty skin; Ciel's lips, opening and closing with each shaking breath he took, soft and ever so kissable.

The boy bit the back of his hand, feeling the pleasure almost reach its peak. Sebastian pushed his fingers in faster, harder, taking as much satisfaction from simply watching Ciel approach the edge and spill over, all broken pieces.

Ciel came, his cum splattering over his stomach and the blankets. Sebastian licked his fingers, watching. Chest heaving, Ciel's eyes remained half-lidded until his breaths started growing deeper and softer, until the pleasure faded away to the tips of his toes and then disappeared. "Sebastian," he said, not looking at the butler. "Clean up the mess."

"Yes, M'Lord." He slipped his gloves on and pulling the sheets away without disturbing the young lord. Ciel's nightshirt was replaced with a clean one and Sebastian pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. Before the candle was even extinguished, his spoiled master succumbed to sleep, and Sebastian went about his duties, gathering the pieces of Ciel to put them back together, like a puzzle.

* * *

><p>Review for more.<p>

Sorry, I didn't bother even reading this entire thing through when I finished. I'm sleepy, yo.


End file.
